1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to shields for epicardial pacer wires, and more particularly to epicardial pacer wire shields which are applied directly to the chest wall and each epicardial pacer wire individually wound around a spool.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, numerous devices have been proposed and implemented for delivering electric pulses to the heart. One commonly used device is the epicardial pacemaker. Epicardial pacer wires are pacemaker leads usually made of Teflon insulated stainless steel and are inserted into the epicardial surface of the heart during coronary artery bypass surgery. These wires are sutured to the atrium and/or ventricle of the heart by the surgeon and then brought through the subcutaneous tissue of the chest wall.
Typically, epicardial pacer wires extend six to twelve inches, ending in a stiff, uninsulated tip. This tip is used for insertion into ventricular an/or atrial ports of a temporary pacemaker. This pacemaker is used prophylactically in the case of heart dysrhythmias. Through these epicardial pacer wires, the temporary pacemaker delivers an electrical charge in milliamps that stimulates and electrical response in the heart, causing a heartbeat. This temporary cardiac pacing has proven to be a significant lifesaving technique for post operative cardiac patients.
The epicardial pacer wires are typically knotted to prevent retraction of the wires back under the skin. To prevent minute electric shock through the exposed wires, they need to be protected. Further, as minute electric charges can be delivered to the heart through the epicardial wires, although usually not felt by the patient, such charges can cause lethal ectopy. Sources of minute electric charges are static electricity or ungrounded, unchecked electrical equipment, such as a hospital bed frame. To prevent such electrical shock, epicardial pacer wires need to be isolated by a clean, waterproof dressing or shield.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a novel epicardial pacer wires shield to safely protect the patient from electric shock through exposed epicardial pacer wires. The epicardial pacer wire shield of the present invention is easy to use, inexpensive to manufacture, reliable, and highly efficient at shielding the patient from exposed epicardial pacer wires.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentality's and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.